dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Thorn of the Dead Gods
} |supertitle = Weapon |name = Thorn of the Dead Gods |image = Thorn of the Dead Gods.png |description = No simple blades, these daggers date back to the time of the First Blight. They were crafted in the Tevinter Imperium as weapons to fight against the darkspawn horde, and fell in battle with the mages that first wielded them. |type = Dagger |value = 18600 |icon = ico_dagger.png |material = Varies |tier = 2, 3 or 6 |damage = 4.40 (Tier 2) 4.80 (Tier 3) 6.00 (Tier 6) |armor_penetration = 4.60 (Tier 2) 5.20 (Tier 3) 7.00 (Tier 6) |critical_chance = 3.30% (Tier 2) 3.60% (Tier 3) 4.50% (Tier 6) |strength_modifier = 0.85 |runes = 0 (Tier 2) 1 (Tier 3) 2 (Tier 6) |location = Lothering Aeducan Thaig Diamond Quarter Caridin's Cross |requires = 12 dexterity (Tier 2) 14 dexterity (Tier 3) 26 dexterity (Tier 6) |notes = This item does not scale. Instead there are three distinct tiers for this item - Tier 2, 3 and 6. The Tier 2 dagger can be purchased from Barlin in the tavern in Lothering. Two of the Tier 3 daggers can be stolen from Anwer Dace (the first time when he is found in the Aeducan Thaig and the second time when he returns to Orzammar's Diamond Quarter). The Tier 6 dagger is found in a chest after finding The Drifter's Cache. |stats = Tier 2: Tier 3: Tier 6: |item_id = gen_im_wep_mel_dag_thn gen_im_wep_mel_dag_ths gen_im_wep_mel_dag_thh |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Thorn of the Dead Gods is a dagger in Dragon Age: Origins. Background Acquisition This item does not scale. Instead there are three distinct tiers for this item - Tier 2, 3 and 6. * The Tier 2 dagger can be purchased from Barlin in the tavern in Lothering. * Two of the Tier 3 daggers can be stolen from Lord Anwer Dace (the first time when he is found in the Aeducan Thaig and the second time when he returns to Orzammar's Diamond Quarter). * The Tier 6 dagger is only found in a chest after locating The Drifter's Cache. Notes * The value is for the Tier 2 version, which is the only version available for sale. * Despite the mythos, which claims there are three daggers, four of them can be acquired. It is possible that fakes were created or it is simply an oversight. * Oddly enough the Tier 2 version has better bonuses than the Tier 3 version and therefore does more damage and has better armor penetration. It can be acquired quite early in the game and can be considered a bargain at 2 41 80 , especially for dual-wielding rogues or warriors. * Although the item's description says that it "dates back to the time of the First Blight", the codex entry states that the Thorns were created after slaying Toth (in the Third Blight). It is possible the description refers to the original blade, which may have been forged during the First Blight. * The item ID codes of the daggers are listed in order of their tier. Category:Dragon Age: Origins daggers Category:Dragon Age: Origins unique weapons